


Le portrait du roi

by Akumeoi



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Titanic Fusion, Epilogue, Established Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum, Gen, Mentioned Noctis Lucis Caelum
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-05 23:34:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16377161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akumeoi/pseuds/Akumeoi
Summary: Un petit épilogue pour "[FR] Leviathan" de SayNevermore, avec Catus Villa pour star.





	Le portrait du roi

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SayNevermore](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SayNevermore/gifts).
  * Inspired by [[FR] Leviathan](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11814597) by [SayNevermore](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SayNevermore/pseuds/SayNevermore). 



> Information sur Catus Villa (personnage apparent dans les publicités pour FFXV: A New Empire) se trouve [ici](https://a-still-small-vox.tumblr.com/CatusVilla) (langue: anglais). La page contient aussi quelques links à d'autres histoires de Catus (langue: anglais).

Catus Villa était venu au Citadel pour une cérémonie spéciale qui marquera l’anniversaire de la fin de la guerre avec Niflheim. Ça faisait quelques années depuis qu’elle avait rendu visite ici, la dernière fois étant pour aider en tant que stratège avec la dernière repoussement de soldats du pays. En ce moment, elle était en train d’attendre le conseiller du roi dans un salon privé.

Catus savait que c’était un salon privé parce qu’il y avait des photos absolument étonnant sur les murs. Celui le plus près d’elle semblait être du roi Noctis, âgé de vingt ans, totalement nu dans un salon luxueux qu’elle ne reconnaissait pas. Catus était passionnément curieuse, mais elle ne savait pas si regarder l’image directement pourrait être compter comme une forme de trahison à la couronne.

“Je suis le fantôme de Lestallum. Je devrais pouvoir regarder n’importe quelle photo que je veux,” elle s’est pensée, en s’approchant de l’image. En plus, elle était seule dans la pièce. Qui allait dire au roi qu’elle avait regardé ses photos scandaleuses dans la pièce où on lui avait mis par accident ? Les autres portraits ?

Se penchant vers l’image, Catus a vu qu’il montrait le jeune roi, son dos vers le spectateur, l’Anneau de Lucis sur une chaîne passé autour de son cou restant sur son dos. Dessus l’anneau il avait une énorme cicatrice. Sa tête était tourné pour qu’il pouvait regarder le spectateur dans les yeux par dessus son épaule. Dans ses yeux brûlants on pouvait lire la fierté et la colère de toute une peuple entière. Il y avait un tel contraste entre la faiblesse de son corps et les émotions gravés dans les lignes de sa posture, prises dans l’ambre de ses yeux. En examinant la photo de près, c’était électrifiant, et pas pour les raisons que Catus avait craint quand elle l’a vu pour la première fois. Regardant cette photo, elle pouvait voir comment ce jeune homme est devenu le roi le plus puissant depuis des siècles.

Sous le cadre il y avait une petite carte sur le mur. L’inscription lisait, “Première récupération de l’Anneau de Lucis, l’Hydréenne, ME 756”.

“Captivant, n’est pas ?” a demandé l’homme qui venait d’entrer la pièce, en fermant la porte derrière lui avec un petit claquement doux. C’était celui qui Catus attendait - Ignis Scientia, conseiller du roi - qui croisait la pièce des mouvements brefs et élégants avant de s’arrêter à côté de Catus pour regarder le portrait lui aussi.

“Euh, oui,” Catus a t elle dit, un peu gêné d’avoir été découvert en regardant la photo. “Mais comment est ce qu’elle a été sauvé de l’Hydréenne ? Tout le monde sait qu’elle a coulé près d’Altissia avec toutes les bagages à bord.”

“C’était un cadeau du roi Ravus Nox Fleuret,” Monsieur Scientia a répondu. “Son Altesse Noctis l’avait mis sur l’ordinateur de Son Altesse Ravus, et le contenu de l’ordinateur s’est synchronisé avec ses autre appareils. Après que tout le monde s’est retrouvé sur terre solide, Son Altesse Ravus à fait cadeau de l’image à Son Altesse Noctis en sachant que c’était Prince Consort Prompto qui l’avait pris.” Monsieur Scientia a sourit tout doucement. Cette expression disait à Catus qu’il ne l’avait peut-être pas raconté toutes les détailles précises de l’histoire, mais elle ne doutait pas qu’en générale il l’avait donné la vérité.

“Et ça va que toutes les visiteurs le voient, cette image ?” Catus ne pouvait s’empêcher de demander.

“On ne suit plus les pas des anciens régimes ici à la cour,” Monsieur Scientia a répondu en repositionnant légèrement ses lunettes. Il avait l’air content, et Catus comprenait. Quand elle était petite, les nobles de Lucis se cramponnaient désespérément aux vestiges de leur pouvoir pendant que les soldats de Niflheim avançaient rapidement et inexorablement sur le territoire de Lucis. Le nouveau roi faisait des scandales avec son homme époux et certaines de ses choix de cérémonies et de lois, mais finalement la guerre s’était fini. Si Son Altesse voulait faire des trucs peu conventionnels de temps en temps, personne ne pouvait les critiquer trop. Et personne n’avait plus peur.

En y pensant, Catus a sourit. “Bien dit,” elle a répondu. “Est-il temps de passer aux affaires ? Je ne connais encore pas la raison pour laquelle vous avez voulu me parler personnellement.”

“C’est a propos de votre identité secrète,” Monsieur Scientia a dit, se détournant du photo et faisant un geste pour indiquer poliment à Catus qu’elle pouvait s’asseoir. “Le roi souhaite vous honorer avec une médaille pour votre service pendant la guerre, mais si vous ne désirez toujours pas que le public sache que c’est vous Le Chat on organisera une cérémonie privé.”

Surpris, Catus a réfléchi pour un moment. Seulement quelques alliés à qui elle faisait confiance absolument connaissaient l’identité de super-héros avec laquelle elle avait saboté et détourné les Nifs à Lestallum. Dans les années précédents, l’idée de se révéler lui aurait fait peur pour sa propre vie. Mais maintenant… peut-être que c’était le temps pour son peuple de savoir à qui ils devaient leur liberté et même parfois leurs vies.

“Il va falloir que je réfléchisse un peu,” Catus a dit finalement. “Peut-être que c’est temps…”

Monsieur Scientia a incliné la tête poliment. “Il y a une autre affaire à ranger,” il a dit. “Prince Consort Prompto est en train de développer une série de photographies des héros de la guerre pour en faire une exhibition dans le Musée d’Insomnia.”

Les yeux de Catus ont immédiatement été attirés à nouveau par le portrait sur le mur. “Pas comme celui-ci, j’espère,” a t elle rit.

“J’imagine que non,” Ignis a dit. “Mais avec Prince Consort Prompto, on ne sait jamais.”

Cette fois ci, il avait l’air un peu agacé. Catus ne doutait pas que ce n’était pas une blague !


End file.
